happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile App Level 13 (Business Guy)
Mobile App Level 13 (Business Guy) is the thirteenth level that was added to the Business Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay The level that the player begins in seems to take place in a desert landscape. Behind the player is a thick wall. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary until the player decides to go forwards, which is when a giant, grey gear suddenly bursts through the wall and starts quickly rolling towards the player. This is where the objective of the level can be inferred - pass all the obstacles and complete the level, whilst avoiding getting crushed by the gear. As the chase begins, the player first encounters three bumps on the ground, which they must jump over. Immediately after that, a white stone falls right in front of the player (which they must, of course, also jump over). Now, the player jumps onto a massive platform, which swiftly lowers them to a steep hill that they must go over. Once they have passed the hill, the player then jumps over several holes. Following this, the player goes down some curved paths, before jumping over another hole and reaching a small pit of landmines. The mines must be avoided, of course, but it is a bit difficult to directly move on past this obstacle, since both sides of the pit are slanted, making it difficult to gain momentum and speed, once on the other side. Eventually, though, after passing the obstacle, the surface evens out and the player reaches another, but this time wider, pit of mines. However, instead of having to jump over it, a large platform (similar to the one in the beginning of the level) suddenly falls onto the landmines, setting them off and additionally giving the player a smooth, safe path to the final part of the level. Here, the player reaches a hole that has been bridged over by a log. However, coming close to it will make a gear fall onto the log, breaking it and essentially just leaving behind a hole that the player must hop over. One should be careful at this point, since going too fast might make it difficult to react accordingly in time. The player then passes the exact same obstacle, before reaching yet another giant pit, this time with homing mines in the middle. It may seem appropriate to attempt to jump over the pit, but it is simply not possible. Instead, the player should just carry on going forwards. Right when it may seem like they will fall in, a ledge will come up from the side of the pit. Using the ledge, the player then jumps and as they are in the air, they push the homing mines aside and a second ledge appears from the other side of the pit. The player lands on the other ledge and can exit the obstacle. Finally, they jump in-between two black posts (that are mainly there to stop the gear) and land directly on the finish line. Gallery/Trivia Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Mobile Version